Dark Heart
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Kagome and Yusuke in a band...not lovers....Kagome's past comes back to her and it's going to be hell! R
1. Singer of the Heart

Chapter 1:

"They can't stop me

From being me

I'll prove them all wrong

I'm not just a girl

Can't take it when they look at me

Telling me that I'll never make it

My relationship won't last

But can't they see, I'm in love

I may be a fool right now

To believe that I'm old enough

To walk into the world

But I'm more than sure that he'll back me up

Maybe I'm being stupid

Or pitiful

But do I care?

I want to learn this one on my own

I want to see what all the world has

To offer, weather it be good or bad

Life is life.

And it maybe hell

I'll fight and I'll win

I'll show them all up

That they can't keep me pinned

Down, not now and not

Than, if I make since than

Okay but if I don't'

Who gives a fuck?

I want to live happily

And not to their standards

I won't be a victim of their

Stupidly

They will learn that

I'm taking girl power

Of choices,

Cuz this is me, redone!"

Claps could be heard for at least 3 miles

"Thank you, I want you all to know how much it means to me that you all showed up tonight. This was one of the biggest get-togethers that Sweet Dreams has ever put on." A young voice could be heard. You could easily tell that she was out of breath but, than again you would be too if you had just been singing 20 songs!

"Thank you Lady Kagome for coming here tonight." A man's voice rang out.

"Well Mr. Wolfish, this was something that we thought, and were right, was the biggest things ever. SO THANK YOU ALL!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and than when she landed, her lead guitar guy picked up an awesome beat.

"Death calls to me

A lonely whisper

Looking around in darkness

Feeling nothing but regret

Hoping against hope

Praying to all gods

For a sign

But the darkness

Of my fears

Threatens to shallow

Me whole

Looking for a sign

A lil bit of light

Wanting to be held

Safe and at peace

Knowing full and well (…all to well…)

That it'll never happen

I'm only dreamin'

Of a life that never

Be mine……

I know it well (….all to well….)"

"I believe that the goddess of songs has blessed us well." Mr. Wolfish finished in awe as he watched the young Kagome with lustful eyes.

"Thank you all of you. Now we shall take our leave and hope to see you at another get together!" Kagome yelled as she went to get her bottle of water. Her lead guitar player kept playing a song without the words, but it kept some of the fans desecrated to get out.

With the band

"Wow Kagome, you really worked your ass off out there. I didn't know you were gonna sing "Dark Whisper"." A man with black hair gelled back stated as he was partially throwing the whole pizza into his mouth. _Damn this line of work REALLY gets me hungry!_

"Neither did I, I just kinda felt like it should be played, like there was someone out there that needed to hear it." Kagome, the lead sing ness stated as she had a gazed over look in her eyes.

"Please tell me that you aren't thinking of him again. Kag, come on sweetie it's done and over with." Yusuke stated.

"No no, not him, someone else, but I'm not sure who. I don't know thou, but hey are you gonna save any of that?" Kagome asked noticing that 3.5/4ths of the pizza was gone.

"He he, oops." Yusuke laughed un easy as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm not really hungry anyways." Kagome stated as she got up and grabbed her jacket, heading for the door.

"Where are you gonna go love?" Yusuke asked. They weren't really lovers, but for the media sake, people really didn't need to know what went on with their lives.

"Just out, I need to clear my head." Kag stated like it was the same thing every time.

"Okay but no more killing anyone! **OR **bringing home lost puppies and kitties!" Yusuke stated in matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes master, your wish is my common, would you like fries with that?" Kagome asked as she teased him further.

"Just be safe out there." Yusuke stated as he looked at her with the love of a younger sister (He's looking at her)

"I will, you shouldn't have to worry 'bout me so." Kagome stated as she walked out. _Yusuke is right thou, this town is full of merciless jerks!_

End of 1

THE SONGS ARE MINE SO DO NOT TAKE THEM OR I'LL BE FORCE TO SUE, AND I DON'T THINK ANYONE WANTS THAT!

Other than that. The characters are not mine, unless I really make one up (Not happening) but any who! Kagome and Yusuke do not belong to me, thou I wouldn't mind having Yusuke J


	2. Shot!

**__**

Chapter 2

Kagome just walked around, finding herself at the park, she walked over to the side of a lake, the water almost seem to be calling to her.

"My past is haunting, the pain is so intense, this life…what is the meaning?" Kagome whispered as she looked into the waters depts.

"Kag."

Kagome turned around to come face to face with a gun.

"You."

"Gomen, but my orders are that you are in the way, and I am to get rid of you." With that said, the gun shot rang out thou half of the town. Kagome's limp body fell into the icily depts. of the water, sinking to the bottom.

"I really do love you." With the job done, the shadow turned and walked away.

**__**

Next day

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. He'd gone to sleep a little early last night, and he was wondering if she had came back yet. "Kagome?" Yusuke asked again, he was worried now, she wasn't one to sleep in. So walking into the room, he noticed that nothing had been touched, it was still the same as yesterday.

__

:Ring Ring:

"Moshi Moshi?" Yusuke answered the phone. "NANI!" Yusuke scream, "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Yusuke hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

**__**

Hospital

"She should pull thou, the bullet missed all important organs." the nurse sighed as she walked the young boy to the room that held Kagome.

"Arigatou." Yusuke whispered as he walked in to see Kagome hooked up to wires and tubes.

"We should get her off the breathing machine tonight if her vials are stable."

"Hai." Yusuke whispered, he walked up to her sleeping form.

"Kagome?" Yusuke held her hand, the media would eat this alive. "What happen to you?" Yusuke asked as he laid his head down on the side of her bed, the beeping was slow…easily putting him to sleep.

Morning

"Yusuke?" Yusuke slowly opened his eyes, forgetting where he was for a minute, then he remembered.

"Kagome?" Yusuke's head shot up, trying to see if it really was her.

"Hai, so…did you sleep here all night?" Kagome asked as she ran her figures though Yusuke's hair.


	3. Poisoned to Mated to Wow!

Review:

"Yusuke?" Yusuke slowly opened his eyes, forgetting where he was for a minute, then he remembered.

"Kagome?" Yusuke's head shot up, trying to see if it really was her.

"Hai, so…did you sleep here all night?" Kagome asked as she ran her figures though Yusuke's hair.

* * *

This Time:

"Are you going to press charges this time?"

"Yusuke-Koi, you know I can't, and besides. It wasn't a deadly shot." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome! He's been trying to kill you since you started 'Dark Heart', you can't keep pretending he is a good guy any longer!" Yusuke shouted.

"Please, don't yell." Kagome whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kags, I'm so sorry, I just hate seeing you hurt every time I turn around."

"I'm sorry, I can't protect myself. Just not against myself anymore." crying, she turned her head.

* * *

"Did you kill her this time?"

"No sir, I left her to drown in the pond in the middle of Sunflower Park."

"INUYASHA! You need to kill her! If she continues than we are done for!" The voice shouted.

"Yes master."

* * *

"Yusuke, I don't know what to do." Kagome cried, Yusuke holding her close to his chest.

"Maybe we should discontinue "Dark Heart"."

"No, not yet, it's my dream, and I plan on finishing it." Kagome smiled as she pulled away. "So how long am I in here this time?"

"For at least another week." Yusuke sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm pulling you though this hell with me."

"I'm with you, don't worry about that." Yusuke whispered, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

* * *

"Tonight, you will die." His voice was dark, creepy, he was there, and he was dressed as a doctor.

Walking into the hospital and the room she was in was a breeze, getting to her was another thing, that brat wouldn't leave her room!

"Excuse me sir, but you need to step out as I give the miss her shots."

"You can givethem to her with me standing right here." Yusuke growled.

"Whatever." Pulling the needle out of his pocket, he placed the tip of it into her IV and pressed it in.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked, the doctor had already left, and she was starting to sweat really bad.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here."

"My body, feels like it's on fire."

"I knew that doctor was up to something, okay Kagome I'm going to tell you something and you must promise me you won't freak."

"If it's about you being a demon, I know." Kagome giggled but than stopped. "I'm a miko, and I can feel that the poison in my body will eat me alive."

"I'm not only a demon, but I'm lord of the Southern lands."

"Lord? So now it's Yusuke-sama, new ring to it."

"I'm going to mark you, and I when I do, I want you to bite my neck, the same place that I bite yours, okay?"

"But, that'd make me your mate. You want me to be your mate?"

"H..hai."

"Okay."

"We need to hurry, your time is running short." With that Yusuke went to shut the door, locking it, he walked back over to her. "This will hurt a tad bit."

"Okay." Kagome answered, it was getting harder to see, so she just shut her eyes and allowed Yusuke to do what he thought best. Soon she felt a pain in her neck, pulling Yusuke to her, she bit down on his neck, the taste of blood was new to her, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"How are you feeling sleeping beauty?"

"Just great my prince, but the world still hasn't stopped going in circles just yet."

"It'll take some time, he gave you enough poison to make you sick in the after life."

"That son of…"

"Hey hey!" Yusuke stopped her.

"Okay, so what now?"

"We get to work on our songs, your fans are going to kill you if you don't produce a new song." Yusuke laughed at the look on her face.

"Sigh guess I'll get to work." Kagome picked up the notebook beside her and a pen. "How about...

_I still remember the world From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I  
know now Where has my  
heart gone An uneven trade  
for the real world I want to  
go back to Believing in everything  
and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun Always warm  
on my back Somehow it seems colder  
now Where has my heart gone Trapped  
in the eyes of a stranger I want to go  
back to Believing in everything  
Where has my heart gone An uneven  
trade for the real world I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything I still remember."_

Leaving Yusuke speechless.

"Where'd ya come up with that, that was so the bomb." Yusuke was happy that she had her talent as a song writer, he loved it.

"Where do you think I got it?" Kagome stated plainly.

"Oh right."

"Okay lets get out of here, I hate hospitals."

"But…you…"

"Doctor, I'm ready to leave. I feel great now. So can I please go home now?" Kagome already had a doctor in and he was still trying to find words.

"Sure Miss Kagome, I'm sure that Mr. Yusuke would love to take you home." The doctor smiled,

"What'd ya do to him?" Yusuke asked while they were walking down the streets, to their apartment.

"Nothing." Kagome whispered.

* * *

-------------------okay I'm blah here--------------

Give me ideas, or if you have a poem or song you'd like posted, emial me at And also the song wasn't mine this time, Amy Lee's "Fields of Innocence"

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *

© Rose's Thorns.


End file.
